winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 121/Cinélume Script
The Crown of Dreams Intro/Recap Narrator: The Trix's deadline has passed. The Dark Army has attacked Red Fountain and destroyed it. The Winx have gone to Domino to search for a way to get the Dragon's Flame back. The Trix have unleashed a giant monster against them, and Bloom falls off a cliff. What will happen to her? Scene: Underground Bloom: I was lucky. I was really lucky. I'm still in one piece. I must remain calm. I'm at the bottom of a crevice. I need to find a way out of here. Scene: Surface Flora: Now what? Stella: It's going away. What should we do? Tecna: I say we attack right now. It won't expect it. We'll take it by surprise. Musa: We'd better not. The monster thinks it's rid of us. We'll let it believe that. Let's focus on finding Bloom. Stella: Where do we start? The avalanche has buried all signs of her. Flora: Hey, everybody! Look up there! Those look like castle towers. Musa: They are indeed castle towers. Stella: Solaria! *Stella melts the ice* Stella: The rest of the castle has got to be under our feet. Girls, we've found Domino's Royal Castle. Scene: Underground Bloom: I sure hope this tunnel leads somewhere. Oh! What in the world? These are no caves! They're the corridors of a castle! Looks like it was ravaged before being covered with ice. I have a strange feeling. I've been here before. If I truly am the princess of Domino, it means that this was my home! What a beautiful place. This must be the courtyard. Must have been, rather. An earthquake! Scene: Surface Flora: Is it an earthquake? Tecna: I don't think so. Stella: It's the castle's courtyard. Flora: Hey! Look! It's Bloom! Stella: Bloom! Bloom: Hey! Get yourselves down here! There's something I need to show you! Scene: Courtyard Tecna: I'm creating a concentric dome to increase your power, Stella. The ionic particles that you generate will be catalyzed, Stella. Stella: Uh, say that again? Tecna: Never mind. Let's just say I'm making your job easier. Flora: Good job, you two! Bloom: It's total mess. The three ancient witches have wrecked the place. Musa: But don't you worry. The Trix will never do this to the Magic Dimension. We won't let them. Bloom: I hope you're right. Tecna: The underground hallways have not been damaged. Flora: Perhaps the three ancient witches didn't know they existed. Bloom: Well, in that case, I think we should all go down there. Scene: Underground Hallways Bloom: Looks like nobody's been down here in a long time. Tecna: No footstep detected. Dust and spider webs undisturbed. Stella: There. Now we can see where we're going. Daphne: Bloom. Stella: Bloom, what is it? Bloom: Did you hear that? The voice. Flora: No, I didn't hear anything. Tecna: I don't pick up other life forms. Daphne: Welcome. I am Daphne. Bloom: My sister? Stella: She's beautiful. Daphne: We meet at last. Follow me. Bloom: Daphne. Daphne: Don't speak. Just listen to me. I was once the nymph of Lake Roccaluce. But it is in this castle that we were born. What you are looking for, you will not find here. But you will discover your origins, your past, and a great secret. Here is Domino's treasure room. Do come in. Scene: Treasure Room Flora: Wow! Musa: Hey, Stella. Looks like Bloom's richer than you. Stella: I'll know who to ask when I'm strapped for cash. Bloom: It's the crown I saw at the bottom of the lake. Daphne: It is your crown. Take it and listen carefully. Voice: Bloom, your destiny has always been to be the keeper of the Dragon Flame, the power which keeps the Magic Dimension safe from the forces of evil. The three ancient witches, the first creatures of evil known to the dimension, tried to steal the power of the flame, but failed. However, they did succeed in destroying Domino. The witches eventually overpowered Daphne, but before they could do so, she managed to save your life. The King and Queen of Domino, convinced they had lost both their daughters, chose to go into exile to grieve. Today, they still pine for their beloved girls. Bloom: My mother. My father. Daphne: You've been shown the shocking truth, but you must be strong. Bloom: Yes. Flora: Bloom. Bloom: I've just learned about my sister Daphne's great sacrifice. How she saved my life. I've also found out about what happened to my birth parents. They're still alive. But I don't know where they are. Daphne, I swear to you, as soon as I'm done with the evil Trix, I'm off to find them. Daphne: That's how a princess should talk. I'm proud of you, Bloom. I can go now. My work here is done. *Daphne disappears* Scene: Gate Bloom: We must go back to Magix, right now. I'll upset the witches' plans and I'll get back the Dragon Flame. Stella: It's been a while since I've seen you this spunky. Musa: I was wondering what had happened to the old Bloom. Bloom: Me, too! Now that I've found out all about my past, I feel stronger. *The monsters appear* Stella: Our furry friend is back. Bloom: And this time, he brought company. Musa: Why? Doesn't he think he's big enough? Stella: You're all ready, girls? Winx, attack! Flora: Flora Magic Winx! Tecna: Tecna Magic Winx! Musa: Musa Magic Winx! *The girls transform* Flora: They've launched their assault. Musa: There's, like, an army of them. Come on, girls! Let's get rid of them. Flora: Flowers of the Wind. Stella: Goodness! They just keep coming! Tecna: I'll try to clean up the area. That's what I call a clean sweep. There must be an endless supply of these ugly critters. We need better cover. Let's head for the castle. Flora: There are so many of them! Stella: Don't think about that, Flora. Scene: Castle Stella: Ready? *Musa uses her flute to create a barrier* Stella: Isn't there a saying that goes... "The best defense is a good offense?" *Some ice crabs try to attack Bloom but Tecna hits them* Bloom: Thanks, Tecna! Tecna: Don't waste your energy there, Bloom. You are a princess. Flora: We can't give up. *Flora uses her powers* Flora: That should keep them busy for a little while. Stella: If they break down the gate, we're in trouble. Musa: I can go up and put up a Sonic Curtain to defend it. Stella: No, Musa! It's way too dangerous! *The monster breathes at Musa and Stella* Bloom: You all right? Nothing broken? Tecna: It's too powerful. Hang in there, girls! *The monsters break the gate* Musa: They got in. Oh, no! They're coming. Sonic Mega Blast! *A ship hits the giant monster. The Specialists arrive* Scene: Gate Brandon: They just keep on coming. Timmy: What now? Sky: Plan B. When I say go... Go! Scene: Castle Stella: Bloom, we need to find a safe place. Flora: Don't touch my friends, you ugly beasts! *The Specialists enter* Stella: Cool! Sky: Come on, guys. Let's take them down! Tecna: Powerful! Timmy: Oh, no! This guy's too big for us! Stella: All right. Everybody, it's time to pull our efforts! Bloom: Tecna, you have to coordinate the attack. Converge the powers! Tecna: Why, of course! The Static Sphere! Musa: Sonic Combo Blast! *The monster is defeated and the girls cheer* Scene: Gate Stella: You guys saved us! Brandon: We had to. Tecna: But how did you find out about our mission? Sky: Red Fountain has been destroyed, so all the Specialists took refuge at Alfea. Then I spoke with Professor Palladium who told me you were here. He opened up a portal for us but we were still unable to find you. Brandon: However, Brandon here, never gives up. So here he is, along with his page. Flora: What do you say we all go back to Alfea now? Stella: Yes, please. Winter weather is just so bad for my skin. Scene: Ship Sky: Bloom, I... I'm... Bloom: Did you say something? Sky: No. Well... Yes, I did. Bloom, I'm sorry about what happened. I broke it off with Diaspro. To be honest, I never really cared that much. Bloom: Really? I'm sorry. I mean, um, no! I'm not sorry but it's like I am. But, oh, you know what I mean. Sky: Yeah, Bloom. I know. But you always said to me that I was your friend and nothing more, and so I just... Well, it doesn't matter now because I know what I want. Bloom: I, too, made a mistake, Brandon. But some things are just so hard to admit. Sky: Even the most beautiful thing of all? In any case, I'm sorry about the "Brandon-Prince Sky" thing. Bloom: I forgive you, on one condition. Sky: Okay. Anything you want. Bloom: I get to call you "Sky," period. I don't like the "prince" thing, you know. Sky: It's a deal! Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Magix has been reduced to a ghost town, Alfea is a military headquarter, and Red Fountain has been defeated completely. Riven is a prisoner, and even Griffin and her students are hostage to the madness of the Trix. It is time to act. A mission to Cloud Tower is organized to get the Dragon's Flame and its power back. Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts